Lesson learned
by PurpleBacon
Summary: 15. Learn- Lesson learned: Never make out with Stevie when her brothers are coming home early.


__Here's the next one-shot! I hope you like it :) This was really fun to write xD

* * *

_15. Learn_

_Lesson learned: Never make out with Stevie when her brothers are coming home early._

"I don't like this movie." I grumble, resting my head on Zander's shoulder.

"I don't understand why they're still not dead. They just fell off a cliff!" He exclaims, turning the TV off with a start.

"I'm bored now." I complain. "Entertain me."

He takes my chin in his fingers and looks at me with a mischievous smirk. "Gladly."

Our lips touch, sending shivers down my spine. I put my arms around his shoulders while he puts his around my waist, killing the tiny amount of space between us. He bites my lip, asking for entrance. But I hold him back a little more, teasing him just as bit.

"Stevieee." He whines against my lips. I chuckle. Could he get any more desperate?

I hear the door click and a collective gasp. I could feel Zander tense against me, and we both jump to different sides of the couches too late.

"What was that thing doing to you?" My brother, Alex, growls, pointing an accusing finger at Zander.

His twin, Max, takes taunting steps towards Zander, sending him that stupid glare of his. "You, my dear friend, are gonna have to take a little trip down my fists."

"Hey!" I scream, getting their attention. "First of all, why are you home so early?"

"My date didn't show up." "No one came to the meeting." They both mumble, and I had to force myself not to laugh at all the pathetic emanating from them.

"But, just because we told you we might be coming home late gives you no excuse to rub lips with this boy." Max says, shooting the glare at me this time.

"Okay, and second of all, _that boy_ is my boyfriend!" I tell them, giving a sideways glance at a terrified looking Zander. "So, he has every right to rub lips with me!"

"Not on my watch." Alex says, turning to Zander and grabbing him by his collar. "Look, kissy-boy, if you came here just to touch my baby sister, then you better get ready to call a doctor."

Zander raises his hands up in defeat and tries to say something, but the only words that could be understood were "I didn't—".

I roll my eyes at their stupidity. Zander could easily take down both my nerdy, puny brothers, but he has too much respect for them. If I were him, I would lose the respect and gave those doofuses a lesson.

I grab a pillow and hit Alex with it as hard as I can.

"Aaaggghhhhhhh!" He howls like wounded wolf as the pillow comes in contact with his back.

"It's a pillow." I laugh. "Did it really hurt that much?"

"That's the one Max filled with rocks as a prank!" He yells, rubbing his back and falling to the floor.

"Oh." I say, realizing how heavy it was. "Sorry."

Alex stares at Max and then at Zander, "Give him your best shot, Max."

Max raises his fist, and send it straight towards Zander's face. He grimaces for the blow. I roll my eyes for the nth time today, and stop his fist with my hand just at the right time.

Zander opens his eyes, startled at the lack of pain. "You shouldn't be scared of Max. He might be strong, but he's really slow."

"I am not slow!" He retorts, sending me a look.

"Then explain how I got from that side of the couch and still stop you from hitting my boyfriend." I deadpan.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Max and Alex say at the same time.

The offended look on Zander's face was enough to tell me he wasn't going to let that slip. "Yes, I am!" He defends, standing up.

"What makes you think we'll allow that, Mister?" Max asks, folding his arms against his chest.

"You know what," Zander starts, putting his foot forward. "Stevie's my girlfriend and I have every right to kiss her. It's what we do! But I didn't come here just to kiss her. I never do. I come here to spend some time with the girl I love. Kissing or no kissing, every moment would have still meant the world to me."

I smile, proudly. All those times, Zander would offer to walk me to class or sacrifice lunch to accompany me to detention, he was gathering moments with me, and that just made me love him even more.

"Awww." Max and Alex coo, snapping me out of my thoughts. They both have a love struck look on their faces, the kind that a girl makes when watching a chic flick.

I chuckle, "You guys are such idiots."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone could have ever said to my sister." Max says, giving Zander a surprise hug. Zander winces, having been squeezed a little too tight.

"I would hug you too, but I am currently having arthritis." Alex says, trying to stand up from the floor without looking too much of an idiot.

Max lets go of Zander, just when I think he's about to faint. He ruffles Zander's hair and gives him a smile. "You're a good kid, Zander."

"And we accept you as Stevie's boyfriend." Alex continues. "Because you give her the love that she deserves and because you can stand up to us. So, if you can stand up to her brothers, then you can stand up to anyone who dares to hurt her feelings and hit on her."

"We're counting on you, okay?" Max says and Zander nods his head in agreement.

My heart fills with pride and joy. None of my past boyfriends have ever heard those words from my brothers before. "Okay, guys, stop before I cry."

"Awww, Stevie." My brothers say, pulling Zander and me into a group hug.

"You know we just did that cause we love you, right?" Max says after we break away.

"I know." I say, "But it wasn't necessary."

I look at Zander and he grabs hold of my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Zander would never ever hurt me. He treats me like a princess, and he's the only guy to ever make me feel special. He loves me too much and I love him."

There's a moment of silence when Zander and I just stare into each other's eyes. "I feel like I'm watching a Nicholas Sparks movie." Alex mumbles, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

I laugh. "Now, go away. We have to finish a movie." I tell them, pushing them to their rooms.

"Have fun." Max says, before closing the door to his room.

"But not too much fun!" Alex screams, then gets lost in his room.

Zander looks at me with a sly smile on his face. "So, you love me that much, huh?"

I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips. "I should ask you that."

* * *

Hope you liked it :) More to come!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEEEDD YOUR OPINIONS MY LOVELIES woooootttt cooookiiesss

Merry Christmas!

stay white lights :)


End file.
